new_life_movementfandomcom-20200215-history
Taiwan Miracle
The? Taiwan Miracle is the phrase many historians, researchers, businessmen, journalists, and others attribute to the modernization and development of the island of Taiwan, formerly known as Formosa, under the Republic of China government and it's Kuomintang Party after the retreat there during the end of the Chinese Civil War. Beginning The Republic of China was strained heavily after the Second Sino-Japanese War, a part of the Second World War, having had it's forces sustain 90% of the casualties of the engagement on behalf of China, with the Communist strategy having been to avoid fighting despite the United Front. This led to the changing of the tides of war towards a Communist victory, as guerrilla engagements turned into large organized Soviet-inspired forces, leading to Chiang Kai-shek ordering a retreat to Taiwan to rebuild the nation from there as a stronghold.? The retreat to Taiwan brought 2,000,000 individuals with the Kuomintang to Taiwan, which had recently been recovered from the Japanese occupation. The final withdrawal of officials and forces came from Chengdu before it's fall, and Chiang Kai-shek had to declare martial law to stabilize and develop the island under emergency tutelage in the principles once discussed by Sun Yat-sen. Chiang Kai-shek had to force a truce with Taiwanese natives whom were very warrior-oriented in their culture, such as the famous Seediq Bale. The Republic of China forces had to assimilate many but had to face conflict with some, and due to the tumultuous nature of the time, extreme measures were undertaken at times. Chiang Kai-shek led to the development of the island and it's militarization, building an effective defense system with an efficient government. He saw it as a chance to build the China he had always wanted, on a smaller scale, before his dream of reuniting with the Mainland and overcoming Communism, even if it took more than his lifetime. Taipei became a great city, and the military was strong enough to defend the island. Education was good and the state became self-sufficient along with much aid from traditional allies or partial allies like the United States of America, and throughout the Cold War, new allies and partners could arise like the State of Israel. After Chiang Kai-shek's death, however, his son Chiang Ching-kuo came to power and initiated some new reforms after some time of further tutelage. He allowed native Taiwanese into power, and reinstituted full democracy and stable elections, with two major parties developing: The Kuomintang were the traditional center-right capitalist party which was Chinese in nature, with the Democratic People's Party being nativist Taiwanese and secession-oriented.? After Chiang Ching-kuo, his machinations set into motion developed Taiwan into a highly technological and advanced civilization in and of itself. The Republic of China on Taiwan was powerful, defensible, and business-oriented, with some companies eventually even becoming major manufacturers of Apple products.? The Taiwan Miracle is one relatable to Israel's miracle in refertilizing it's territories to become oases in the desert. Taiwan had become the symbol of Free China on a small scale, representing what could be it's future: a friendly, advanced, democratic republic with military strength and American alliance in the vision of Chiang Kai-shek and Sun Yat-sen. Modern Day The Republic of China is once more governed through elections by the Kuomintang, instead of what many deem radically nativist Democratic People's Party. Taiwan is Free China, in and of itself, a nation developed by many elected presidents whom came after Generalissimo Chiang Kai-shek and Chairman Chiang Ching-kuo. The Republic of China has competetive industries and technology, and is becoming self-sufficient militarily on top of purchasing further equipment and technology from it's allies the United States of America and Israel. It is developing a stronger Navy and Air Force in strategic understanding of it's situation, while it's Army remains heavily disciplined, trained, expansive, and ever-ready. The Taiwan Miracle is present everyday today, especially in cities like Tapei and New Taipei. It is comparable to the miracle that produced South Korea and it's capital Seoul.